Fire Mountain
|border_with = Voodkin Shore (can't backtrack) Voodoo Heart (one-way trip) |enemies = Barlie Chown Beach Parrot Croustarde Diving Voodkin Flamethrow Voodkin Guile Pile Rake Voodkin Tropical Bat Tropical Birdy Tropical Blue Kappa Tropical Green Kappa Tropical Ranged Kappa |soundtrack = Basalt Assault (Volcano) Eruption Hazard (Volcano) |dlc = picnicpanic }} Fire Mountain is the third area of the Picnic Panic DLC in The Messenger. It is a volcano where Barma'thazël performs a voodoo ritual to create the Dark Messenger. The south side of Fire Mountain is accessed from Voodkin Shore, and the northeastern side leads to a drop into the Voodoo Heart. Appearance Fire Mountain is a volcano. The background features a sunset that colors the sky and the ocean pink. Voodoo Mask Pieces :For the main article, see Voodoo Mask Pieces. Voodoo Mask Piece #1 At the second shop checkpoint, be in 16-bit. Jump up onto the nearby wall overhead and to the right. Climb up into the next room, which contains a ring of Time Shards, six lanterns, a health potion, and a swinging spike pendulum. Cloudstep off the lanterns, continue up and to the right, and drop down to reach a door. Enter the door to reach the Voodoo Mask Piece room. The lower part of the room contains four temporary platforms with two Diving Voodkins each. While moving from platform to platform, jump and deploy the Wingsuit while moving rightward, then use the Rope Dart at the right moment in order to cling to the Diving Voodkins. After finishing the temporary platforms section, Cloudstep up the lanterns, and then ride the Guile Piles across the spikes and towards the Voodoo Mask Piece. Voodoo Mask Piece #2 At the third shop checkpoint, be in 8-bit. Head right then climb up into the next room where there is a Green Beach Parrot and two Tropical Green Kappa. Quickly climb up and Rope Dart the metal ring. Hop on top of the Green Beach Parrot and ride it left across the screen until you reach two Big Time Shards. Hop up the platforms and Cloudstep off of the lantern to reach the ledge in the upper-left corner. Head left into the next room. You will immediately reach a checkpoint and a room filled with Green Beach Parrots. Ride them left across the screen, hopping between the various parrots to avoid touching the spikes or falling into the pit. At the end of the room, cling to the left wall and climb up into the next room. Rope Dart the first few Green Beach Parrots until you can safely land on top of one, then ride it rightwards and towards the Voodoo Mask Piece. Alternatively just continuously Rope Dart them until you reach the end of the room. Voodoo Mask Piece #3 At the fourth shop checkpoint, continue progressing upward and then right into the next room. Use the small horizontal time rift to change from 8-bit and into 16-bit, then backtrack to the previous room with the shop. Head into the upper-left corner and move left into the next room, which contains a few Green Beach Parrots and a crystal pumpkin. Ride the parrots left across the chasm, and head left into the next room, where you'll immediately touch a checkpoint. Cloudstep the various lanterns to navigate through the room until you reach the Voodoo Mask Piece. Voodoo Mask Piece #4 After the fourth shop checkpoint, progress forward two rooms to reach a tall vertical room with three Croustarde at the bottom, Tropical Green Kappa and Tropical Ranged Kappa in the middle, and a Barlie Chown at the top next to a door. Hop and cling onto the wall above and to the left of the door, and climb up into the Voodoo Mask Piece room, a tall vertical room with two sets of Green Beach Parrots flying to the left. The first set of Green Beach Parrots is initially spawned, and the second set of Green Beach Parrots does not spawn until you climb higher into the room. Climb up the left wall as high as possible. Just before the first set of birds passes the dark purple structure at the bottom of the screen, hop off the wall and deploy the Wingsuit, flying right. Rope Dart the lowest bird in the stack, Cloudstep upward to land on top of the second bird, and quickly climb up the bird stack by jumping. As soon as you reach the top of the first stack, hop off the bird and deploy the Wingsuit, flying right. Rope Dart the lowest bird in the second stack, Cloudstep upward, and either land on top of or attack the subsequent birds in order to climb upward and reach the Voodoo Mask Piece. Voodoo Mask Piece #5 In an extremely tall room with a circular time rift at the top of the screen, change from 16-bit into 8-bit to reveal a pathway in the upper-right corner that leads into the room above. Climb up the wall to reach the Voodoo Mask Piece room, a room with lava, rotating conveyor belts of lanterns, a checkpoint, Tropical Bats, and three switches linked to vertically-rising doors. Starting with the leftmost switch, strike each switch while Cloudstepping to the right. Hitting all three switches will open the pathway that leads to the Voodoo Mask Piece. Using the Rope Dart on the lanterns is helpful in covering the horizontal distance more quickly before the doors close. After hitting all three switches, climb up into the next level and Rope Dart the metal rings to reach the Voodoo Mask Piece. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Current area Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Trivia * There is a crystal pumpkin in a room up and to the left of the fourth shop room. This is a reference to The Shopkeeper's story in Fire Mountain. Gallery ExitIcon_Volcano.png|Fire Mountain's tiny map icon. VolcanoPreview.png|Fire Mountain's area preview. ru:Огненная гора Category:Picnic Panic Category:Locations